cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mara Galenova
On the plan et Naboo twin girls were born in the Galenova family: Natasi and Mara. The two girls grew up in an Empire loyal home with their parents and sisters; one older and one younger. Because of thier Force powers Natasi and Mara were sent to the secret Sith academy on Naboo at age 4. As the years went by Mara became less sure of her path down the Dark Side. Natasi, however, never thougth twice about it. When they turned 13 it was time to become an Aprentice. Natasi was picked right away by a powerful Stih Lord. Mara on the other hand wasn't chosen. Though she didn't have a master she and Natasi would go on missions together. When they returned from a mission to the Outer Rim they recived word that there was a crisis on Naboo. Worried about thier parents they returned home. Shortly after they found their parents people from the Rebelion came and attacked the village. Knowing that they had to defend their home they fought. After they won and the battle ceased they scouted to find their parents. Searching for hours they only recovered the body of their father: dead. No matter how hard or long they looked they couldn't find their mother. Mara feared the worst. Once they returned to the academy they returned to their normal lives. A few years later, at age 17, Mara was given a solo mission: to find a Jedi crusier that wasn't far from the system and kill the Jedi. Wanting revenge for the death of her father and (possiblly) mother she accepted. After a while of flying she arived at the crusier. Boarding it was easy, finding the Jedi was another story. She crept along the ship until she came to the hanger. Sensing that the Jedi were inside she walked in to destroy them. She stumbled apon 3 Jedi: a Master, a Padawan, and her little sister Hailey. She wasted no time and atacked the Jedi. The Master put up a fight but she defeated him and, thinking he was dead, started for the Padawan. They fought until he ended up overwhelming her. Escaping and hiding in the cargo hold the Jedi Master reached out to her and asked her "Why are you a Sith? Why do you fight for fear and destruction?" She replied "I was brougth up that way, it's the only thing I know." The Jedi said "Turn away from it and fight for good and peace." Mara paused for quite a bit of time thinking about it. Finally she decided that good and peace was better then fear and destruction. After speaking to the Jedi she discoverd that the Master was Shadow Melkspeed and the Padawan was Corran Lonestalk. Promising to come back to go to the Jedi temple Mara left for the Sith academy hoping to convince her sister to come with her. After comfronting her sister and telling her what happened Natasi was furious and atacked Mara. They fought but, slowly, Natasi overwhelmed Mara. Needing help she reached out with the Force to see if anyone could help her. A girl named Tahiri Forcebeamer answered and raced to aid Mara. When Tahiri got there she helped Mara escape Natasi, and Natasi vowed to kill them both. Upholding her promise to Corran and Shadow she went to the Jedi temple on Yavin 4 and train ed for a few years. Not being able to recive a Master (because no one exactly trusted her) she made plenty of friends like Corran, Dexter Flameburner, Shadow, and Cade Novalight. Nearing age 21 Corran Lonestalk ask Mara to marry him and she agreed. The Galactic Rebel Alliance fought in the war against Dark Nebula. Mara was still afraid because she never forgot Natasi's promise. One day while Mara, Corran, and some other friends were having fun Natasi attacked. Even though they fought the Sith she was able to break through and stab Mara. Thinking her sister dead she smiled and left. Mara was put into the MedBay where she recovered slowly. Weeks la ter a man named Evan Bane arrived to arrest Mara because he thought Mara was working with Natasi. Mara asked what Natasi was doing to him, he said she was trying to kill his wife Tahiri. With her friends in danger she went with him and was put into jail an had her saber taken from her. Only needing to wait a little her friends arrived and broke her out. Nearing the end of the war against Dark Nebula, Mara decided she had to talke to Natasi to try and show her being a Jedi was far better than being a Sith. Fearing she could die, yet still going, Mara met with Natasi to talk. After hours of debate Natasi finally agrees that being a Jedi was better. Thankful that it was done she told her friends. Corran didn't trust that Natasi was good, but that she was faking. Mara promised to watch her. With Tyrral Magnaduler, Shadow Melkspeed, Mara Galenova, Corran Lonestalk, Dirk Bryant, Dexter Flameburner, and others who were fighting Dark Nebula the war came to an end, with Nebula on the losing side. Everyone was happy, and the galaxy was (for the most part) at peace. But the question was this: For how long? Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Rebellion Category:Republic Category:Married Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:Force Sensitive